


Glad She's Back

by Yamazing



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazing/pseuds/Yamazing
Summary: A short, sweet, Gruvia fic, because I wrote it back when I was reading Fairy Tail and shipped it a lot. Pretty much, Gray seems to finally kind of notice that Juvia's important to him, and Juvia, as always, well... she's the best.





	Glad She's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or write Fairy Tail. I just have read it and continue to obsess over Juvia.  
> I used to really ship Gruvia, so here this is. It's not too long or anything, it's just a nice short fluffy fic. Voila!

Juvia is having a girl’s day out.  
Gray is hanging out in the guild.  
So it’s a fairly normal day.

Gray is feeling fine, but just fine.  
Over the time since Juvia had joined the guild and started her pursuit of Gray, he’s gotten used to her almost constant presence. Sure, she’s away some days like today and she does other stuff, so she doesn’t spend all of her time with him. But he’s gotten used to it. At first, the times that she wasn’t around him had been breaks from her constant attention, and he had relished and been grateful for them. But these days, when she spends prolonged amounts of time away from Gray, he’s started to notice a loneliness of sorts.  
It used to be very subtle, barely there. Now it’s kind of like a dull ache that the only reprieve from is Juvia’s company and sleep.  
He isn’t going to sleep his days away.  
So he usually tries to, as subtly as he can, spend his time near Juvia. He blames this on the ache, and nothing else (his words not mine). If he can’t be near her, he just deals with the slight pain.  
And today is no different, apart from that the ache is always, ever slightly, increasing. But the incline itself is normal. Today’s incline is worse than usual, sure, but it’s still fairly normal.  
So he fights with Natsu, as usual, and somehow finds himself missing random articles of clothing, as usual, and his day goes on.  
Natsu looks at Gray’s slightly pained face, and laughs out loud. He bets it’s Juvia, courtesy of Lucy. Gray should just admit it.

Juvia is enjoying her girls’ day out. She does really enjoy being with Lucy and Ezra and the girls but… The only thing that could make it better, that could take away the hint of an empty feeling she feels, is if Gray was with them. It wouldn't much make sense if he was on her girls’ outing with the girls, but she would still surely enjoy his presence. She’s started spending more and more time with him as the year progresses, and she misses him. Plus, lately he’s started to reciprocate a little. Or maybe it’s just her imagination. But she hopes, regardless. It does seem to her as if he’s started to try to spend more time with her.  
She puts this thought out of her mind, deciding that it won’t do any good. Gray surely won’t just appear at her wish.  
So her day goes on, and she tries to enjoy the time with her friends to the fullest.  
Lucy notices that Juvia seems kind of listless, and laughs inwardly. If she’s feeling so lonely without Gray, she should have told them. They could’ve arranged something, maybe made the trip a little bit shorter. Oh well, Lucy thinks.

When Juvia comes back to the guild that night, although she did have a fun day, she’s grateful to see Gray. She’d missed him.  
When Juvia returns, Gray’s happy that the feeling can finally subside.  
And, even if he won’t admit it, he’s glad she’s back.


End file.
